


Kiss me awake

by TheUnsungFangirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnsungFangirl/pseuds/TheUnsungFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is made to go home after working for forty hours straight, only to see that his flat isn't as empty as he expected it to be...<br/>based on the prompt: "I' going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me awake

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot based on the writing prompt, postet by the lovely iobeyfandoms on tumblr: "I' going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

It had been a long and exhausting day for MI6’s quartermaster. 005’s mission went downhill nearly as soon as he took her over, after working through yet another night. It took him way past noon to get everything back on track and his agent back to safety and the rest of the day to wrap up loose endings while guiding three other missions, trying not to worry too much when he didn’t get updates from Bond; he always did things his own way anyway and Q couldn’t bring up the energy to be too worried about him when other agents needed him. By the time evening came around he was running solely on black tea and stress. It was Eve that finally sent him home, after finding him in Q-Branch, working for nearly forty hours straight. He didn’t complain, already feeling himself beginning to crash and not wanting for that to happen at work again. 

So he packed up his laptop and other things and got dressed, already pretty much on auto pilot. Eve scolded him about overworking himself again but he didn’t even listen as they walked to the car that was already waiting to take him home. He waved goodbye to Eve, giving her what he hoped to be a grateful smile but probably was just an exhausted grimace. He got into the car and did his best to stay awake, but failing five minutes in.

Forty minutes later he woke with a start, looking around in confusion until he laid his eyes on the chauffeur, who apparently had shaken him awake. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make himself more alert. He took his messenger back with a yawn and got of the car slowly, thanking the driver before heading to the door of his building, not even bothering to look up and therefore not noticing the light burning in his flat. He got into the ancient elevator, once again wondering if in all the years of its existence it was ever repaired, as it made loud creaking noises. He sighed as it finally reached his floor, looking around his bag for his keys. Once he finally found them he opened the various locks on his door before entering his flat. He wanted to turn on the lights when he stopped dead. They already were lit, he was just too exhausted to notice at first. 

His heart was beating heavily as he reached for one of the many guns he had hidden in his home and sending a distress signal to Eve, which would reach her if he didn’t deactivate it within five minutes. He took a deep breath before walking into his living room. Once he was in the room he quickly turned to the direction of the hallway. Right in this moment his bathroom door opened to reveal a damp and very naked 007 agent. Q jumped and cursed. “Holy fucking shit.” He blushed a deep red and averted his gaze as soon as he noticed Bond’s state of undress, raising the hand that wasn’t holding the gun to cover his eyes. “What in the name of the Queen are you doing in my flat?! Shouldn’t you be in bloody Egypt?” he hissed angrily, getting even redder (damn his stupid pale skin). The older man had the nerve to just chuckle and lean against the dark wooden doorframe nonchalantly, watching as Q stopped the distress signal. “I finished the mission early. But I didn’t want to go back to Headquarters just now. And since M sold my flat I thought I’d use yours.” Q groaned at that and glared at Bond for a short moment before looking away again. “You could have at least informed you, you bloody idiot.” he said instead, his voice almost a growl as the agent began to walk over, opening his mouth to no doubt say something infuriating again but he was stopped by Q’s raised hand and resolute voice. “No. I’m going to need you to put at least some underwear on before anything else.” “Never thought you’d be such a prude, Quartermaster.” James teased but walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

With another heavy sigh Q walked into his kitchen and turned on the kettle, once again wondering what his life had become to find a naked, freshly showered double-oh agent, on who he on top of everything had an embarrassing school boy crush, in his flat at eleven pm. Right as the water was boiling James reappeared in the kitchen, dressed in nothing but one of Q’s largest and baggiest sweat pants. This was one of the many times Q questioned what he did to the Universe to deserve something like this. He did his best to keep his face stoic as he made them both tea, chamomile, not Earl Grey, he wanted to sleep after all, before taking a cup and handing it to the older man. 

“So I assume you have lost or destroyed all of your equipment?” he asked calmly, it being the only thing he could think of to say. Bond just grinned and shook his head. “But I tried, so there’s that. And the car was still able to drive, so it isn’t completely broken.” He explained before his grin got even brighter. “And I knew you would be angry so I brought you tea and chocolate.” He added and pointed to a small box on the couch table. Q just rolled his eyes but it was interrupted by a huge yawn. The adrenaline he got by thinking he was going to have to deal with a threat was ebbing away and he felt how exhausted he truly was more and more with every passing minute. “You can’t buy my forgiveness with chocolate and tea.” He said, hating how tired he sounded. He slowly sipped on his tea as he walked over to his breakfast bar to sit down. 

He nearly reached it when he stumbled and nearly fell down, if it wasn’t for Bond catching him. His tea however was a different matter, he had dropped the still half full cup and it shattered on the white tiles of his kitchen floor. He sighed and tried to get out of Bonds arms to clean the floor, but the older man didn’t loosen his arms around the others slender form. Q made a quiet noise of protest as he managed to turn around in Bonds embrace to look at him, but as soon as he looked into the other’s eyes he froze. They were too blue, Bond’s face was too handsome and most of all, MI6’s young quartermaster was way too tired.

Without thinking he leaned in and placed a clumsy, close mouthed kiss against the other’s lips. When his brain registered just what he had done this moment he pulled back as if he had been burned. Stammering apologies he backed away, nearly stepping on the shards of the broken mug. “Let’s just forget this ever happened, yeah? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too. Did you know that sleep deprivation affects the body like alcohol? Well, it does. So sorry. You can take the couch, pillows and blankets are in the cupboard.“ As he kept babbling in high speed he already retreated towards his bedroom. With a too cheerful ‘Goodnight!’ he slammed the door shut and locked it. Without even changing out of his clothes he threw himself on his bed, creaming into his pillow in frustration before giving in to his bodies need ad letting sleep claim him.

~*~ 00Q ~*~

He woke the next morning to bright sun light and the smell of breakfast streaming into his room. He spent a few minutes in blissful ignorance until the happenings of the last evening came rushing back to him. With a heavy grow he checked the time, 12 am, he slept 13 hours, at least his mind was clear now then. He reluctantly got out of his bed and into the bathroom to shower and get changed. He took his time, hoping that Bond would just leave but he had no such luck. He opened the door and anxiously walked over to his kitchen where he found the older man cooking a full on English breakfast. When he heard the other man entered he turned around to smile at him. “Good morning sunshine.” He said happily and pointed towards the breakfast bar. “Sit down, breakfast is nearly ready.” The young man did what he was told while wondering if he was still dreaming or if he actually dreamed up the kiss. He was still internally debating if he was finally losing his mind, when suddenly a plate full with deliciously smelling food was placed in front of him. He looked up to find James smiling down at him as he sat down beside him.

“Go on then, eat. You’re way too skinny anyway” he said teasingly as he started to shove the food into him. Q smiled fondly as he started to eat, doing his best not to moan at how good it was. They ate in silence until both their plates were finished and they were both content and full. “Thank you. I can’t remember the last time I had such a delicious breakfast. I usually just eat toast.” he chuckled as he got up to put the plates in the sink. He was just starting to fill the sink with water when he was startled by Bond’s deep voce right at his ear, making him jump slightly. “You’re very welcome.” He said as before reaching around the smaller man to turn off the water. He then gently took the other’s shoulders to turn him around so he would look at him. Q’s breath caught in his throat as James slowly leaned in, a soft smirk on his handsome face. “You didn’t give me the chance to kiss you back last night.” He whispered, his breath fanning across the quartermasters lips right before he closed the tiny gap between them to kiss the younger man softly.

Q froze for a few seconds before finally getting himself together when he felt a big, calloused hand cupping his cheek tenderly. He deepened the kiss and they both quickly fought for dominance, a fight Q lost but couldn’t really bring himself to care. They kissed until they needed to pull apart for air, both of them getting lightheaded. Q panted and looked at James with huge, happy but also questioning eyes before pulling back slightly. “Just to make this absolutely clear, I won’t be another notch in your bedpost. So if it’s that what you are after, I have to ask you to leave.” He stated firmly, eyeing the blonde cautiously.

But Bond only looked at him with a solemn expression, his hand still cupping the other’s soft cheek and his thumb gently stroking over Q’s cheekbone. “I know that. I don’t want you to be just another night. I want more than that. You are too special to let you go so easily.” He smiled softly at that and pressed another quick kiss to the young man’s soft lips. “But it’s too early to make commitments, don’t you think? How about we start with dinner? Wherever you want. And see where it takes us?” he asked quietly, a smile playing on his lips but his eyes showing his unsureness. But Q gave him a bright smile and another kiss. “Dinner sounds lovely.” He answered before pulling out of James’ arms completely, smirking at him. “But first you will go back to Headquarters, check in and give back the sad remains of my poor toys. Not to mentioned getting checked by medical and changed. Pick me up at six, I hope you like Italian.” He said as he turned around to get the water running again. The older agent laughed at that and leaned down to place another playful kiss onto the other’s wild curls before getting dressing. 

He came back to the kitchen right as the other man finished washing the dishes. He wrapped an arm around the others thin waist to pull him against himself to give him a sweet and long goodbye kiss, leaning his forehead against the others smiling at him. “I’ll see you at six.” He said and with another quick peck he pulled back completely, put on his coat and left, giving Q a small wave. When he finally heard the soft click as the door fell closed Q leaned against his fridge with a breathless chuckle, still not really able to believe what just happened. Unable to wipe the bright grin from his face he fetched his laptop and set it up for a day of working from home. This… thing was going to be interesting, that’s for sure. But it also was the best thing that happened to him in a very long time. With another small laugh he decided that he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, and if you did, remember: kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
